


A Puppeteer's Song

by backbiter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mind Control, Talking down, YEA THIS HAS BEEN ON MY DRAFTS FOR A WHILE, because is halloween!!, i need to gt back to writing in english, i think its going to be 3 chapters long and i have most of chap 2 down so, im back to dark hanna hell i see, sort of a sequel if Hans gets like really really evil lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: He will get his revenge. Against Arendelle, against the queen, against anyone that ever stood or will stand in his way.And in order to achieve his goal, there is a certain princess he needs to use.Of course, said princess is not going down without a fight.





	1. Jarring Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween folks! Here's a little story i've been hoarding for a while. Its dark-ish so i think today is as good as any day to bring it to life. I think its going to be like 3 chapters long, hopefully!!

Sometimes, even in sunny beautiful days such as this one, she shivers.

Superstition says it has something to do with ghosts, something along the lines of every time she feels a cold sensation spreading through her body a ghost just walked by her.

But she isn’t quite sure that’s what happens.

No, when it happens to her it isn’t just her body shaking. Her mind freezes, and she forgets who she is. Everything gets numb. Nothing makes sense.

Which is why it terrifies her, and why she never tells anyone.

They used to last only seconds, quick enough that it wasn’t even worth mentioning. She would tell herself that she was the Princess of Arendelle, sister of the queen, engaged to a ice harvester that was very kind to her. She would tell herself all that she had been through, how she was her own hero all long. And she was not afraid of a little body freeze. But no matter what she said or thought, during those shivers, as hard as she tried to focus, she had no idea who she was.

Lately, however, the shivers have been longer. It takes minutes for them to disappear completely. Sometimes hours.

And what terrifies her the most is that the way she feels while under that experience takes even more time to go away.

Who am I?

I am my own hero. Am I not?

_You are a terribly naive, foolish, little girl._ A new voice echoes through her body. It is familiar, but she doesn’t even know who she herself is, so how can she trust herself to recognize it?

A terrible, cold laughter follows her train of thought.

_Sweet, sweet Anna._

Anna. That’s her name. She trusts that voice. Everything that voice says is correct. 

_That’s right. Oh, dear, I am indeed the only person you can rely on._

How can she trust that voice so blindly? Because she does. She will do whatever it tells her to do.

_It’s because I own you now, princess. Your heart is mine._

Yes it is. She will give it everything.

_This is going to be so much fun_.

And then it is gone. And she is scared out of her mind. What is going on?

———-

She decides not to tell anyone. Whenever she feels too guilty, she remembers all the secrets Elsa kept to herself, as if to reassure herself that she was allowed to have some of her own. 

There was, of course, no excuse for her not tp tell Kristoff about it. But who is he to her anyway? She has no idea what her feelings for him are, trully. Besides, the idea of them looking at her as if she’s crazy is too terrible for her to bear.

Secretly, she requests a meeting with Granpabbie. He is the only one that can help her now.

“Anna!” he greets her, turning from rock to troll. “Your letter said you needed to speak to me, alone, immediately. What happened?”

And she takes a deep breath before saying it aloud for the first time.

“There’s something wrong with me.”

She tells him about the shivers, how she gets oh so incredibly cold out of nowhere. How she becomes a no one, how she doesn’t believe anything.

“I see.” Granpabbie replies, his eyes concerned.

“Am I going crazy?”

“No, not at all.” He sighs, and gestures for her to sit down closer to him. “Anna, your heart was frozen. The shivers are not all that uncommon. But the rest… Is there anything else, something you are not telling me?”

And she is so ashamed, but she tells him about the mysterious voice, and how it appeals to her, and how willing she is to listen to everything it commands her to do.

“Oh. I guess…. Yes I guess it could be it, but how? I’ve never considered anyone would be so foul as to….. And how, if she saved herself… it, I mean I guess…” Granpabbie was thinking out loud, his whole body language frenetically searching for a conclusion.

Anna coughed in order to get his attention.

“Sorry,” he said, apologetically, “I’m sorry. Anna, when your heart was freezing, there was raw magic surrounding its every being. It was growing cold, indifferent. It was shaping up to be nothing. That explains the state you feel when the shivers come. The voice however…..”

And he swallowed a huge lump before speaking.

“The voice is more difficult to explain. I guess….. If you offered your heart to anyone while it was in that state….. Well, then the surrounding magic would give that person power over it. Power over you.”

It takes her a moment to take it all in.

The world was swallowing her whole. No, not this. Not _him_.

“But….. But I defrosted it!”

“Indeed. But raw magic is difficult to contain Anna. Even after the ice was thawed, the magic remained. The question is, did you offer your heart to anyone?”

She did. She offered it to _him_ on a goddamned silver platter.

And then it came. Her blood was replaced by wind, her shoulders danced to the rhythm of a dark, soundless melody. Her fears dissipated. She felt nothing at all.

“Anna?” She could her Grandpabbie’s concerned voice, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Are you alright?”

_Tell him you’re fine_.

“I’m fine,” she mimicked.

The voice, the voice made her feel again. She wanted to please it.

_Smile_.

She did.

“There is strange magic going on here.” He turned to the girl, a girl with cold eyes and a frozen smile. “Do you need anything? What is happening?”

_Make him stop._

“I’m fine!” She stated. “Just the shivers. But I have no idea what you’re talking about. Regarding my heart and all that. I guess is just a consequence of the cold after all”

The troll nodded, but was obviously not convinced.

_Good girl_.

“I trust you’ll keep this conversation a secret?” Anna asked. “As I told you in my letter, that is not a matter I would like the queen to concern herself with.”

He seemed doubtful.

_Convince him, love_.

“And may I also remind you that, as Princess, you are sworn to obey me as well. Any mention of this to the queen would be treason. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

_You are so sweet when you mention your title like that._

Granpabbie eyed the girl with a sad glint. “You have my word, Princess Anna.”

She did a quick bow before turning and leaving.

That voice, it made her smile. She was so happy when it spoke to her. She didn’t need anyone else.

_That’s right princess. You are mine, and I’m everything_.

—————

Dark magic sure was fun.

When he returned home, he thought he was done for. No more power, no more glory, just a lifetime of disgrace.

His punishment gave him, however, a lot of time to think. While he shoved and demeaned himself, his brain focused not on the pain of his sore hands but yes on the sweet, sweet taste of revenge.

He knew he could use Anna’s pathetic begging to his advantage.

And so he would sneak into the his family’s library and he would read everything he could regarding ancient magic.

She gave him everything he needed, it turned out. She trusted her life in his hands, and was surrounded by strange magic while doing it so. To complete the binding all he had to do was mix her blood with his.

Easy enough.

When she defiantly placed herself between him and Elsa, her hand made direct contact with his sword. After she was defrosted, the cut started to bleed. And then she punched him, staining his clothes. There.

And then all he had to do was command her body to obey his ministrations. At first it was hard to concentrate and keep himself focused, but it became easier with time. He could sense that he was mastering the grasp he had on her a lot better, and was able to keep the connection for a longer period of time.

He had the girl wrapped around his finger. He could control her every move.

The funniest part was that it wouldn’t have worked if a part of Anna didn’t want to belong to him still. There must be a part of her, a part she would probably keep hidden if she could, that wanted him to have her. Funny, how after everything he had done, the girl still cared for him, wanted his attention, craved his dominance..

He was her master, as he had always been. And Anna wanted him to be so too, she just didn’t have the courage to admit it right now.

But she would soon enough.

It was curious, how he caught himself thinking about her quite often. She had the most beautiful eyes, and such an alluring smile.

Those lips of hers, oh goodness, he couldn’t wait to take a bite out of them.

Well, if he played his cards right, he would get both revenge and a sweet bride.

He could hardly wait for it.

 

 


	2. Chaotic Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He keeps tugging on it, not realizing that the harder you pull, the easier it is to break free.  
> He sets his plan in motion. She waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who kudoed (?) and reviewed last chapter! means a lot, and I hope you like this one!  
> Hans is an idiot lol @ me

**_You are cordially invited to Queen Elsa of Arendelle’s 22nd birthday party…_ **

For Elsa, it sounded like a terrible idea. 

She understands her coronation party was an epic social fail (well with her almost freezing all the guests to death and all), but an overly extravagant birthday party hardly seemed like an appropriate way to make up for it.

I mean, she was not good at social gatherings. Was that concept not clear enough?

She could always unleash Marshmallow if things became too unbearable, but come on, the mere fact that this was a possibility in her mind was proof that she had no business dealing with people.

Still, it was the right thing to do. She doubted anyone would show up anyway; their last experience in Arendelle was hardly something they would like to risk repeating.

So she proceeded to seal the invitations, an angry frown on her face.

“Elsa,” her sister’s voice interrupted her. It lacked the usual tenderness that accompanied her name, but then again, maybe she was imagining things due to her tired state.

“Hello!” she greeted, not taking her eyes out of the envelopes. “Sorry, Anna, I can’t pay too much attention to you right now. I want to be done with these as quickly as possible.” The queen sighed. She hated doing this so much.

“Let me help you,” was her sister’s reply, and it sounded so weird, as if she was quoting something she had memorized.

“You really don’t have to. It is so utterly boring, I wouldn’t even wish it upon my worst enemy,” she did a quick pause, before adding “Although, I believe his punishment of cleaning the stables is not nearly as terrible as this is.” And then following her comment, she giggled.

But whereas Anna usually shared her fondness for making fun of a certain prince, tonight she remained motionless.

In fact, she even took a quick intake of air, as if the joke had offended her.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

And then Anna spoke.

“I really don’t mind, Elsa. Here, let me send out the ones that are ready.” She started to gather the sealed envelopes in her hands. “Or maybe I can finish filling in the ones that are not done yet. Please let me help you.”

Well, she really needed a break.

“Okay young lady, you win,” she said, winking at her sister. She finally looked away from her duty and turned to Anna, and she could’ve sworn she saw something dark and hollow lurking in her eyes.

She most definitely needed to get away from those letters.

“I’ll send the ones that are ready, and you can finish the remaining invites, if you must insist!” Elsa continued.

Anna nodded. “My pleasure,”

Elsa felt a terrible weight while listening to her sister’s brief reply, but she attributed everything she was feeling to her current state. She was tired, dizzy, and angry over the fact that she needed to host yet another party. Her sister had nothing to do with it, and only wanted to help.

She concluded that she was probably just being a little bit paranoid.

Surely, a good night of sleep would make everything better.

~~~

 _Good girl_.

Anna sat down on the table, a terrible headache weighting down on her.

This interaction had been different. She could understand everything, she was still herself, yet she couldn’t stop the words from leaving her lips, and couldn’t stop the actions from guiding her body. She was a viewer in her own mind, a conscience trapped inside another’s head. 

_Would you like me to control everything again? Because that could be arranged._

It terrified her, how that voice, _his voice_ , was speaking to her directly now. And how could she ever forget what he sounded like, how could she ever not realize exactly to whom that sweet, sharp voice that dripped poison belonged to. His melodious tone was carved into her mind. It haunted her nightmares. She should’ve recognized it the moment it first started to torture her thoughts.

_You forgot because I wanted you to forget, Anna. If you now know who I am, it is simply because I’ve allowed you to. I’ve asked you a question, though, and I do so hate to wait._

A question? Oh right. Of course she didn’t want him to control her entire body again. Those moments when she forgot who she was were the most terrifying minutes of her life. And her life had not been adventure less. 

_The clock is ticking, Princess._

What was she supposed to do, start talking to herself alone? Not alone, because he was there somehow, but for those around her…

She heard him chuckle, and it was driving her mad, because he wasn’t there, yet he was, and what was happening to her, why was this happening to her...

“No, you impossible git, I do not want you to take control of my body again!” she said angrily, and prayed none of the staff members had heard her.

_Tsk, tsk, Anna. I see you are still unfamiliar with how a good royal should behave._

“A GOOD….” She started yelling, but then lowered her voice to a whisper. “A good royal does not try to kill other people. Not in cold blood anyway! Who are you to talk about manners with me, you…”

She could still hear him laugh. And then,

_Don’t say something you might regret later. In fact, Anna, you need to learn how to better treat your superiors._

At that she snorted. “My what?” And then she giggled, and her giggles turned into laughter. “What did you just call yourself? You cannot be serious, you…”

And she absolutely panicked when he seized control of her body again and froze her on the chair she was sitting on.

_As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, Princess, it indeed appears as if you’re in no position to mock me. So if I were you, I would start treating me with proper respect, or so help me you will suffer the consequences._

She tried to answer but her lips were glued shut.

_For heaven’s sake Anna, its your body. Think._

At first she thought it was a riddle, but then she realized what he meant; he was inside of her somehow. They could speak inside her mind. All she had to do was think.

 **“What do you want?”** andshe closed her eyes while she conjured the words in her mind.

A small pause.

_A throne. Control. I want my brothers to kneel before me. I want you and your precious little sister to lick the floor I walk on. I want power, my dear, dear, Anna, and I want revenge. And thanks to you its all mine for the taking._

Thanks to her? But she would never, not in a million years.

_We’ll see about that. Speaking of which, Princess…._

And she took the invitation that she (well he, in her body), had hidden under her corset earlier and placed it on the table.

 ** _To Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_** , it read.

 _I do so love a party_ , Anna head him say, before standing up from the chair and leaving the room.

~~~

It somehow saddened him, the fact that she hated him so much. It was, of course, completely understandable, but it frustrated him nonetheless.

Odd.

He realized he disliked controlling her mind. That’s why he gave it back to her in the first place. He would use her for his plans when necessary, sure, but he would not control her in order to get her back.

No, it would be a lot more fun and rewarding when she realized she wanted to be with him.

The real him, not the fool he was pretending to be when they first met.

And he wanted her, the real her, not the girl she became when he was on her mind.

Very, very odd.

~~~

Anna figured that she should be more scared.

She was a little bit scared, don’t get her wrong. But not nearly as much as anyone else would be.

All her life, she had always adapted.

She had managed to survive an entire childhood of solitude. She had managed to save her sister from certain death, she had managed to unfreeze from a cold eternity.

She would fix this, and put him behind bars for the rest of his life.

Anna ignored the part of her that missed him, the part of her that was eager to see him again.

Sure, things had been boring lately, and she kept remembering how regal he looked when he was wearing his formal clothes…..

But it didn’t matter, none of that. Her kingdom was in danger, her sister was in danger. Hell, the whole world might be in danger since the extension of his powers was unknown to her. But she was the Princess of Arendelle, and she was going to stop him. Again.

So he could control her body, big deal. Anna could fix it.

He wanted a game? Well, she was willing to play.

And Anna realized, though she would never truly admit it, that she was _excited_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think!   
> Not sure when the final chapter will be up! Can't promise a quick update because uni is starting to reach exams/papers deadlines. So we'll see! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I started a tumblerers for my drabbles and to reblog hanna art (hashtag 2016) so if you wanna check it out its here http://hannabites.tumblr.com/


End file.
